A Little Heart to Heart
by Matt Ryan
Summary: My first Vegeta fic. So help me God I'll write one fic for every main character if it's the last thing I do!
1. Part One

A Long Overdue Heart to Heart

Vegeta walked back into the house. He had been training with Trunks all day, letting the boy take advantage of him. If there was one advantage of having offspring, it was the fact that he was fun to have. Vegeta grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck. Bulma swung around him and hugged him. Vegeta smirked. "Hello, dear!" she beamed. She looked at Vegeta, who only stared blankly at her. Bulma grabbed his arm.  
"C'mere," she said, "We need to talk."

She sat him down on the couch and then she sat beside him. "What do you want now, woman?" he growled. Bulma only stared. "Now you listen here," she started, "I'm a little tired of this. We've gone through a lot together. Cell. Buu. Kids. Marriage. The hard stuff. We've never really... talked."

Vegeta looked a bit confused and quickly looked out the window. "What... do you want to know?" Vegeta muttered. Bulma smiled, "Your past."

This made Vegeta jerk. He stood up and tried to walk away, but Bulma quickly stood in front of him. "Listen, bud," she said, "You already know all about me, and I know next to nothing about you. So, we're here. We're doing this now."

Vegeta sat back down and folded his arms, his eyebrows furrowing like they always did when he was displeased. "What about my past?" Bulma nustled up beside him.

"I want to know, first, about you as a kid."

Vegeta looked at his wife and then turned towards the window again, this time looking towards a certain spot in the stars.

"Planet Vegeta." the Saiyan prince said solemnly, "That's where I was born. That's where I was raised. What else do you want?" Vegeta quickly tried to escape again. Bulma sat him down again. "That's a little vague." she said, "Give me a little more detail."

Vegeta leaned back and looked out the window again. "Fine." he said, giving in, "From the time I was born to the time the planet was destroyed, I was ushered around and there was always a royal attendant at my side. I was a little snob. I loved every minute of it.

"I don't remember too much of my childhood. I've been consumed with revenge ever since I left those days. But I do remember a few things. One thing was my father. He always did love me more than anything. My mother died during childbirth. I was never even told her name. But my father, I was all he had left. Me and... well, I'll get into that later, I guess.

"I remember my life on the Saiyan homeworld very vividly. But there was one day that stood up among all the others for me. The day I met my first love."

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a moment as he paused. She was waiting for him to go on, but she wasn't sure she was ready for this. They had only been together for about a month or two. Maybe she shouldn't have cornered him like this. Maybe she should have waited for this. No. She had to learn of his past before she could come to terms with her own future.

Vegeta continued on. "I first saw her a few weeks after my father agreed to go into partnership with the Cold family. Frieza showed up with a battalion of fighters at his side. That's where I met Zarbon, Dodoria, Captain Ginyuu and all the rest. There was one soldier that I took notice of. She stood comandingly with her armor and long blue cape. I walked up to all the soldiers and they were introduced to me. Her name was Lorelei. She was a humanoid, but I had no idea what planet she was from. All I knew was that she had no tail, and thus was not a Saiyan.

"I kneeled before Lorelei and kissed her hand. I was only 13, a young boy with raging hormones. She blushed. I was a bit higher in the pecking order of things than she was, and she was 18. I stood smiling as the soldiers were escorted out of the room. I walked out into the courtyard of our castle, which doubled as a fighting arena. Then he walked up to me.

"Nappa."

Bulma rested her head on her hands and sat still as Vegeta paused yet again. He was remembering things he didn't want to remember. But he did need to get this off his chest.

"Nappa was our highest ranking soldier. He was leader of the palace guard, the army, and my father's personal task force. He was also my personal assistant. Every day I trained with Nappa. I may have been royalty, but all Saiyans needed to know how to fight. I learned every move I know from Nappa. He trained me in the vast areas of martial arts he had mastered. But on that day, he said something that troubled me.

"I don't like her." he said during the middle of our training. I was shocked. I was the prince, and therfore did not care for his opinions outside of fighting. I knew he was referring to Lorelei. I retorted back.

"Well I don't like Turnia. That whore." I said. That hit Nappa hard."

"Who's Turnia?" Bulma asked.

"She was Nappa's wife." Vegeta answered, "I had fallen in love with this girl at first sight, and whatever Nappa said about her would have pissed me off. Nappa stopped the training right there.

"Come at me." he said, "I want to see what you have learned, boy." He put an emphasis on the word boy, as if to say that I was so far below him and had no right to speak of his wife in such a way. I smiled and rushed Nappa. The big galoot held out his arm and released a stream of energy. I flew back into the wall.

"Immediately, a pack of guards ran in to see what the big noise was. These guards included Frieza's goons. Nappa stood, fuming. I shook off the cobwebs and ran at him once more. Nappa once again shot a blast at me. I flew back. The guards tried to help me up, but Nappa held them back.

"I don't plan on hurting him." Nappa said, "I just want him to learn a lesson." Nappa jumped high into the air and came down on top of me. He began to unleash a flurry of punches on my head.

"Apologize." Nappa boomed, his face showing no signs of emotion whatsoever. I spit blood back in his face. "You first." I stood firm, and that was when I saw Lorelei run out of the back, accompanied by Zarbon.

"Imbeciles!" she cried, "You dare let the Prince of the Saiyans be beat upon by an unruly heathen?" Lorelei ran up to us and punched Nappa into the wall, his long black hair covering his face. She helped me up and ordered Zarbon to take Nappa away, whatever that meant. I turned as she held me in her arms and looked into her deep, brown eyes. Her short, blue hair glimmered as she smiled back at me. She told me everything would be okay and that I would never see that "bad man" again.

"Flash forward about two years. I've grown to be a great fighter. After Nappa left, I was trained daily by Lorelei, my father, and once even Frieza. I showed promise, they all said. Then one day, I was training with Zarbon and Dodoria ran out. He quickly rushed me onto Frieza's ship, saying the planet had to be evacuated. As I sat alone in a small room, I looked out the window. From that side of the ship, I couldn't see it. Frieza destroyed my planet."

Vegeta stopped again, giving a solemn moment. Bulma put her arm around him. "Are you sure you want to go on?" she asked. Vegeta nodded and hid the wiping of a small tear from his eye.

"That day," Vegeta said, "was the most sad day I ever had to endure. I was told the planet was destroyed by a natural explosion of the planet's core. They said my entire race had refused to evacuate the planet they loved so well. Only a select few had decided to come aboard, and they were immediately accepted into the ranks of Frieza's army. Of course, at the time, I knew of only one. His name was Turles. He was born of a Saiyan fighter and scientist named Bardock. His brother was supposedly away on a planet known as Earth."

Bulma was going to interject, but she said nothing.

"Aside from Turles, I didn't think there were anymore Saiyans alive. At the time of the planet's destruction, two Saiyans named Paragus and Broly were away, outcast from planet Vegeta. As far as I knew, I thought everyone else was dead.

"A few years passed. I grew further from Turles. He was assigned to a different sector. I stayed aboard Frieza's ship, content to stay as close to Lorelei as I could. One day, we happened upon a ship containing a load of passengers. They were from all different planets. Two individuals I noticed immediately. One was a woman. She had long, flowing blonde hair. The other was a man who wore a hat that shadowed his face. The two were escorted onto a passenger ship. Soon, however, I was caught off guard. I stood alone in my quarters when the man and woman suddenly walked in. I turned and chewed them out for not knocking and for being rude. The man removed his hat and the woman removed her wig.

"It was Nappa and Turnia."

Vegeta smiled at this, but continued on in the same breath. "I was so glad to see Nappa. I hugged him and his wife. We had parted on bad terms, but we were now three of a handful of Saiyans still alive in the galaxy. Nappa had contracted some sort of disease on the planet they lived on after his exile. I immediately sent for the doctors to check him out. That was when the real chaos began.

"Nappa was sent to the med ward and I talked a bit with Turnia. She said Nappa had told her of the day he and I had fought. She said she harbored no ill will towards me or Lorelei, and neither did Nappa. She said they only came to make amends. I stood and touched Turnia on the cheek slightly. I then looked down.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said, "but you seem to have gained a few pounds." Turnia looked at me and smiled. "You're not being rude. As a matter of fact, we were going to tell you this together, but I ought to tell you now. Nappa and I are going to have a baby." I stood up and hugged her, and she hugged me back. I started to jump, my young overexuberance taking over. And then, she went into labor. That same moment."

Vegeta suddenly changed his entire demeanor and turned to Bulma.

"Can I finish the story later?" he asked, "I'm not quite ready to tell this part."

Bulma nodded and Vegeta left the room. She sat alone on the couch and thought to herself.

'Maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet.' she thought, 'I'm not sure he'll be ready for another one until after he finishes the story.'

With that, Bulma put her hand on her stomach and lay back on the couch. She had another long nine months ahead of her.

_

So, I just couldn't post the fourth part of the Idiot's Guide, could I? Well excuuuuse me if I'm pissing any of you off with how long I'm taking. I've been having problems lately. First off, the MAN at school put me down so I'm not alowed to use the internet anymore. Well, after I realized these were just empty threats (I.E. They meant nothing), I got the Playstation 2 I had been saving up for since Christmas. Then I bought Kessen, Zone of the Enders, and Madden 2001. That's been occupying my time.

Now Spring Break's over. I'm back to my old self again, as the King in Mario 3 always said, and now I'll hopefully be back on a regular writing schedule. This is just the first part of a hopefully two-part story. Sorry about the name of Nappa's wife. It's stupid, I know, but I just wanted to keep the Saiyan name/ Vegetable motif. Get it? Turnia/Turnip? Whatever.

I have to write down the Trunks Special as I already have Bardock and the movies in the Idiot's Guide. Dragonball Z/X-Men's going nowhere. I've got one paragraph of the second chapter. Oh well, I'll finish it eventually. I've got major plans for Dragonball Zero, but that'll come later.

So, um, check out my website at rpg/MATTSPAGE. OH YEAH! has been abandoned. Goodbye SRG. We'll miss you. Fight! For everlasting peace!

BOOYA! -Matt Ryan


	2. Part Two

Heart to Heart Part Two

A few hours later, Vegeta walked back into the room and realized Bulma was still there.

"What are you doing in here, woman?" he asked.

"Finish the story." she smiled, pulling Vegeta down onto the couch. The Saiyan prince rolled his eyes, but resigned to his fate.

"Where was I?" he asked, hoping to get out of this.

"Turnia was giving birth."

Vegeta sighed and continued his story, "Turnia had gone into labor. I accompanied the medical workers to the birthing quadrant. Turnia was in immense pain and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. I tried to comfort her, but I was barely out of my teens and didn't know much about this whole process. She kept breathing hard and I was scared out of my wits.

"There was nothing I could do but watch as she went through the extensive pain. I thought to myself, 'My God. What is happening? Is there nothing I can do?'

"And there wasn't. In the adjacent room, Nappa was being tested and subequently treated for his disease. Something he picked up on a planet called Yardrak. Anyway, he couldn't even hear his wife's screams through the wall. He couldn't hear the doctor's whispers. He couldn't hear my inner pain.

"He couldn't even hear his wife breathe her last breath.

"I ran up and held her in my arms. I had dealt with death too many times in the last few years. My father. My race. There was only her and Nappa. I wept as the doctors pulled the small child from the dead woman's body. I'm sure they had noticed, but they din't care. They did work for Frieza after all. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked upon the tiny creature that had emerged from Turnia's body. Her son. Nappa's son.

"A few days passed. Nappa said nothing to me as he was always sitting alone with his child. I found later that it was a male and Nappa wanted to see me. I walked into Nappa's room. The lights were darkened so much that I could not see. Suddenly they snapped on and I saw Nappa, still sitting in the shadows.

""Nappa," I said, "You wished to see me." Nappa stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, horrified by what I saw. Nappa's hair, which had looked like a shorter version of Raditz's, was all but gone, save for the small goatee that was his trademark. I was shocked. A Saiyan's hair is his honor, his past glories. A Saiyan's hair does not change, no matter what. If a Saiyan changes personality in some way, his hair will always identify him. Nappa's was gone.

""It was the treatment from the doctors." Nappa said, "They did cure me of the disease, but it was all experimental procedures. I ended up losing my hair and my pride. Now you are all I have left."

"What do you mean?" I replied, "You may have lost Turnia and your hair and we both lost the planet, but you have your newborn son."

Nappa smiled and looked down at the boy. "I'm going to name him Vegeta, after you." I smiled at Nappa and then at the baby. Nappa was looking only at his child. Frieza and Dodoria knocked on the door and entered.

"So another Saiyan has been found." Frieza sneered, "And now one has a son. Nappa, I've come here to offer you admittance into the ranks of my army. Your child will be fully taken care of in times of trouble. I'll be sure to take care of him... personally."

Nappa looked into the eyes of the tyrant and then back to me. He nodded his head and Frieza told Nappa and I to suit up. We were going on our first of many missions together."

Bulma thought over a few questions in her mind, but she decided not to ask them. Questions like, "Why did you kill Nappa on Earth?" and "What happened to the baby?" She figured Vegeta would answer those questions in due time.

"Now, this mission was to the Planet Wyndia, where a race of winged warriors lived. We were to accompany Zarbon to the planet and make sure nothing interrupted the dealings Zarbon would have with the leader of the Wyndians. We stood outside the door to the large, steel Wyndia Palace. A group of soldiers stood around us, not permitting us to enter. If Zarbon did not exit within ten minutes, however, we were to take immediate action.

"Zarbon appeared before us exactly nine minutes and forty-five seconds after he entered the palace.

"A succesful mission." Zarbon smiled, "I believe we no longer have anything left to worry about from these bird-like barbarians." Suddenly, Zarbon's scouter began to beep. He pressed a button and his eyes widened. "Dear God..." he muttered, "This meeting was a diversion! The Wyndians are on Lord Frieza's ship and are attacking!"

"At that same moment, Wyndian soldiers began attacking us from all sides. We fought with every thing we had and it seemed to be efficient enough. The charred flesh from the dead Wyndian carcases left a horrid stench, one that I still remember today. We had caused so much destruction, just the three of us. Of course, that was just the start. The palace gates opened and wave after wave of Wyndian soldiers poured upon us. We may have been three of the universe's strongest warriors, but we stood no chance against a million warriors of half our respective strengths. Even Zarbon, who was at least thirty times as strong as I was at the time fell easily. We were taken.

"When they threw our unconscious bodies in their dungeon, we found ourselves stripped of our scouters and our battle armor. There were three others in the small cell with us. Two were Wyndians themselves, by the look of their rags they were theives of some sort. The other sat in the shadows, only his long black hair could be seen in the dim light.

"Who is that?" Zarbon asked one of the thieves, "A friend of yours?" The blonde headed Wyndian, named Achtuk, shook his head.

"His name is not known to us." Achtuk said, "We have been here for two years and this one was here long before us. He has never spoken in the time we have been here and we have seen his face only once, when he beat a guard in an effort to escape. He was quickly subdued. He's actually a bit scary. Also, um, he looks a bit like you two." Achtuk motioned towards me and Nappa. We looked at eachother and then at the figure in the shadows, who had stood up and began to walk forward.

"That was where we met Raditz."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and then at a picture of Goku that was on her mantle. It reminded her a bit of that fateful day that Raditz came to Earth and put events into motion that brought her husband to her. Vegeta went on.

"Raditz looked at us coyly. He had a long, black beard to go along with the extrmemely long hair he had. I looked him over and saw the striking resemblance between him and the Saiyan warrior I had met when i first joined with Frieza, Turles.

"Are you related in some way to Bardock, the Saiyan scientist and inventor?" I asked.

"You know as well as I do, my liege." Raditz responded, leading me to believe he knew exactly who I was and what had happened to Planet Vegeta. Raditz then began to go on and explain what happened to him. He said that he was a high class soldier within Frieza's ranks, but when he and a group of others went on a mission to Wyndia, to trade for some resources, he was taken and the others were killed.

"As Raditz spoke I could tell all that was on Nappa's mind was his son. After Raditz finished speaking, I put my arm around Nappa. I turned and called for one of the guards to come. Like a complete idiot, he did. I told him that Nappa was suffering from severe stomach pains and when Nappa heard this, he immediately began to play along. And man was he selling it.

"The guard rushed in and gave Nappa a few pills he had in his pocket.

"I hope he's okay." the guard said, "I don't even know what the Hell's going on what with Frieza ordering an attack on his own ship." I was about to knock out the guard but I stopped myself.

"He ordered who? The Wyndians?" I cried. The guard nodded. My fist clenched tighter. There was something wrong. Something very wrong. I could tell that this guard, named Lukar, would be of some use to us, so I kept him around for the time being. Zarbon sat silently.

"I ordered Achtuk and the other thief, Tulak, to check out the king's doings, while Lukar helped us escape. Lukar made an excuse that he was escorting us to be executed. A blatant lie that any moron could have seen through since we weren't shackled or anything. The Wyndians may have been skilled fighters, but they weren't the smartest people. When we finally reached the outside, I volunteered to take Lukar and go back for Achtuk and Tulak, not to save them, mind you, but to get the information they had found out.

"As we snuck into the king's chamber, I noticed the room empty, as though it had been hastily evacuated. As if they were going somewhere. Or as if they were hiding...

"We searched the room and found, to our horror, the dead body of Tulak and a mortally wounded Achtuk. Achtuk handed us a pack of papers which detailed instructions from Frieza to the Wyndian king, Killiak. We didn't have time to look them over when we were attacked by an ambush force of Wyndian soldiers. I looked at Lukar, who only pulled out his gun and pointed it at my head.

"Foolish Saiyan," he smiled, "You want to be a great soldier? Rule one: Don't trust anybody." Lukar pulled the trigger, but he was suddenly tackled by Raditz, who tore into him like an animal tears into carrion when it is famished. Lukar was instantly killed. The twenty soldiers that surrounded me were in heated battle with Nappa and Zarbon.

"The battle raged on and we eventually won. One soldier survived and shot a killing blast at me. Achtuk suddenly leaped in front of the blast with his last ounce of strength and was torn in half by the sheeer force. I kneeled down and looked at the blood stained face of this man who I had me just earlier that day who had sacrificed himself for me. That day I learned of sacrifice. I rushed the lone Wyndian soldier and punched a hole through his sternum. The battle was over.

"We ran to our pods and flew back to Frieza's ship. As we exited the dock, we saw the carnage around us. There were dead soldiers everyewhere. Nappa ran towards the nursery where his son was. Raditz, Zarbon, and myself went towards Frieza's chambers. We saw that the door had been blasted away and inside stood the hulking for that was Frieza. He had transformed into his second form in order to disembowel the Wyndian king, who lay dead on the floor. We only gazed upon Frieza's second form for about three seconds before a bright light blinded us and we saw Frieza in his first form again.

"Today we have lost many of our finest." he would later say, in address to the surviving members of his army, "The Ginyuu Force has suffered significant losses and only Captain Ginyuu, Rikum, Jeice, Berter, Goldo, and Lorelei survived. Luckily, the scourge that was the Wyndian race is extinct. Survival of the fittest, I say. Take heart in the fact that you, my friends, are fit enough to survive."

"Frieza made me sick. He didn't say anything about him ordering the attack himself. He said nothing about the fact that he was behind the whole thing. When I showed Nappa and Raditz these plans, they shoom their heads. Nappa was especially angry. His son had died during the attack. Now the army was all he had left. Frieza would pay."

Vegeta stared at the wall in front of him blankly. Bulma layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll finish this tomorrow." he said, "I need to get some training by myself in today. Maybe you should work out a bit too. You look like you've put on a few pounds."

That was a bit insensitive and if Bulma hadn't known she was pregnant, she would've slapped him silly. This time she just nodded in agreement and watched him go out the door. She called Trunks in and asked him to fix her a watermelon and pickle sandwich. Trunks almost gagged but he did as his mother asked.

She needed some rest anyway, but she still wanted the story to be completed.

So, there's the second part of Heart to Heart. Poor Nappa. I'm being so mean to him. Oh well. I always seem to throw the most hardships to characters I like. Vegeta hasn't had too many bad things happen to him, but there's still more to go. Also, I really wanted to have Nappa's son live, but there was nowhere for him to fit. Oh well. Same with Achtuk the Wyndian.

Well, anywho, visit my site at rpg/MATTSPAGE. It's finally finished! It would've been sooner, but it screwed up. Damned free web page services. Oh, OF COURSE you don't have to know HTML in order to make one of these! Surely not! Of course, this means that the Idiot's Guide to the Dragonball Saga's conclusion (which I finished last Friday) will be up today or tomorrow, depending on whether I have enough time.

Also feel free to E-Mail me at superguymatt . Also I'm looking for contributions to my site such as editorials, art, comics, reviews of anime, video games, movies, or anything else.

(P.S. - Message to Sevrina: You don't necessarily have to have seen DBGT in order to know what's going on in Dragonball Zero: Super Cell. The only reason I put that little disclaimer is to avoid any questions like "Where's Goku?", "Why's Piccolo dead?", and "Why is Trunks the President of Capsule Corporation?")

(P.P.S - Message to Catmaries: Puar is a guy.)

(P.P.P.S - Message to Everyone Else: Uh, hi.

BOOYA! ~ Matt Ryan


	3. Part Three

Heart to Heart Chapter Three

So the moon rose and just like every other day, the sun later took it's place once more. Bulma awoke to the tweeting of birds and the playful laughter of young Trunks watching television with his Grandfather. Today was a beautiful day. However, she couldn't get the stories Vegeta had told her yesterday out of her mind.

'I have to know.' she thought to herself, 'I have to know everything.' Whether Bulma was being nosy or was engrossed in her eternal quest for knowledge was anybody's guess. Still, she managed to track Vegeta down to the Gravity Chamber which she and her father had rebuilt.

She looked in and saw the sweat dripping down her husband's face. It was intense training, to say the least. She quickly pushed the button marked off on the outside of the door and the gravity reverted to normal. Vegeta, however, was so used to the gravity, he flew straight out the roof, laying waste to the Gravity Chamber.

"Agh," Vegeta moaned, grabbing his head, "Why in the Hell did you do that?" Bulma laughed and shrugged.

"Um," she muttered, "Guess I just thought the gravity ratio was greater than the inertia you had built up. Guess there was a miscalculation." She shrugged and laughed. Vegeta angrily grabbed the shirt he had layed outside and and put it on.

Vegeta let out a sigh, "I guess you... want me to finish the story."

"Actually I was just coming to say hi," she joked, "but since I'm here..." She patted Vegeta on the butt. He gave her a coy look and sat down on a nearby step. Bulma was obliged to sit right beside him.

"Okay," Vegeta said, "We were, where? After the whole Wyndia debacle? Right. Anyway, you could say I was a bit pissed. Here's Frieza who, for some reason, almost had us killed. Frieza probably had Nappa's son killed personally. Too scared of the Saiyans, I suppose. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not Turles was still alive. Frieza couldn't be trusted.

"Nappa was inconsolable, yet he put on an act in front of everyone, even Raditz. Nappa didn't trust him entirely. The guard, Lukar, had been a plant, so what was to lead us to say that Raditz wasn't. He was getting back into his old ways back when he used to work for Frieza before supposedly being captured by the Wyndians.

"Still, even through all this stuff, I still had Lorelei. I had fallen hopelessly in love with her but the only way I could show it was by trying to best her in every way. She was a much better soldier than me, though. I could never reach her level. Still, it was the hunt that thrilled me. The quest to better myself if only to impress her was the greatest experience I ever could've felt.

"Time passed after the Wyndia assignment and we were put on the shelf. We weren't sent on any type of assignment. Lorelei still went out and she told me about everything. One day, she was telling me about a routine visit to Planet Arlia and I realized it was, well, quite boring. I stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Lorelei," I said, "From the time I first saw you, I knew I loved you. I would do anything for you. Even some things I might later regret. I ruined Nappa's life. There's no way I can take that back. But if I can go that far, I want to take it farther. Lorelei, I..."

"That was when I noticed she was just staring at me with this blank expression on her face and her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. I stopped what I was saying. Maybe then wasn't the right time. Maybe I made a mistake.

"Then she kissed me. I had never felt anything like it before. Pure passion. When she pulled back, I wiped my mouth and she looked away. I grabbed her and kissed her back. We were together now. Nothing would ever be the same after this.

"Suddenly the ship rocked. We were thrown off her bed and onto the floor. I ran out and asked what had happened. Supposedly we had been hit by a missile from the nearby planet, called Sotsu A-79. Frieza immediately ordered all soldiers to go to the planet for a ground assault. Lorelei's squadron had been all but killed off entirely, leaving only two soldiers. Nappa, Raditz, and I were ordered to join her troop.

"The six of us landed on the planet hoping to form a surprise attack. The residents of this planet were a mix of all kinds of people. The planet was a part of Frieza's league, but it was leading a rebellion that they said involved other planets. No matter. The time for action was now. We had to protect Frieza at all costs, although I would've just as well let him die.

"We ran towards the citadel in the middle of the main city. Laser blasts belted us from all sides, and the other two soldiers were killed. The rest of us barely made it into the heavily guarded fort. Lorelei motioned that Nappa and Raditz should lure the others away while she and I attacked the leader of the troops. Nappa and Raditz warily went along with this.

"I walked towards the large metal door that contained the President's chambers. I noticed there were no guards around. We opened the door and I saw there were no people inside.

"A trap." I said, "Must've been designed for us. If this was a trap, then where is the real President?" I turned towards Lorelei, who just stood showing no emotions whatsoever. I raised my eyebrows but thought nothing of it.

"Listen," she suddenly said, "There's no reason why I can't tell you this now. It doesn't really matter anymore, anyway. Frieza is scared of the Saiyans. He has been ever since he heard the prophecy of the Super Saiyan. He destroyed the planet with but a wave of his hand. He is so much more powerful than anything you can imagine. The only reason he kept you and Turles alive is because you were impressionable and Turles was totally loyal to Frieza." I looked in shock as she told all this to me. Everything was starting to make sense. Lorelei continued.

"When we happened upon Nappa, Frieza became enraged. The mission to Wyndia was a trap to have you killed. They were all traps. I watched as Frieza took Nappa's son and strangled him, breaking his neck. I watched as Frieza killed this baby. Raditz suddenly came into the picture and ruined that whole plan. Frieza could kill you himself, but he doesn't want to lose the faith of the soldiers. That's what this trap is for. Nappa and Raditz should be dead by now, if all went right. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."

"I looked at her for a second and then ran to her, cradling her in my arms, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go get Nappa and Raditz, you stay here. Don't feel sorry for your self. It's... okay."

I rushed out of the room and to the battlefield, only to see no battle at all. Bodies lay scattered across the fields, yet I saw no sign of Nappa or Raditz. I suddenly heard a footstep and turned to see my Saiyan brothers.

"So," said Nappa, after we returned to Frieza's ship, "Frieza did everything. That bastard. He'll pay for this. I swear on the blood of King Vegeta the Twenty-First and the rightful ruler of the universe, prince Vegeta the Twenty-Second." Nappa slowly bowed before me. We had been talking and suddenly he just blurted this out.

"Raditz then walked over from his spot in the shadows and stared at me.

"The Saiyan race is one that shall thrive for eons to come." he said, "There's no possible way I will ever let that tyrannical monster touch another person ever again. I do this to honor my race, and my masters. King Vegeta the Twenty-First, Gods rest his soul. And you, Prince Vegeta the Twenty-Second. I will kill Frieza. WE... will kill Frieza!" Raditz began to storm out of the room.

"STOP!" I cried, holding back Raditz, "Lorelei told me that Frieza is quite possibly the strongest being in the universe. I believe her. There's no use in going and getting yourself killed. We can train and become stronger than him. Plus, going now would give him an excuse to wipe all of us out, including your brother, Turles."

"Raditz stopped for a second and looked at the floor. He knew I was right. There was nothing we could do for now except stay alert and watch our backs. Nappa and Raditz trained daily, while I trained with Lorelei. I'm not sure you'll want to hear this, woman, but she was the woman I lost my virginity to, the woman I lost my innocence to, and the woman I lost my heart to. I loved her more than life itself. Should anything had happened to her, I would've died.

"Then one day, around three years later, Lorelei called us down to the surface of an uninhabited planet, just waiting to be terraformed. Nappa, Raditz, and I stood there waiting for her to say something. Suddenly another ship appeared above the horizon, and Turles exited the ship. After exchanging pleasentries with his brother, Turles took his place by our side and stared at Lorelei. Finally she began to speak.

"Lord Frieza has begun a new system that is designed to terraform a planet easier. It's quite large and involves meticulous work by the scientists to make just one unit. Sadly, that' not what we're here for today. Today, I have been sent here to re-train you. Don't ask me what I mean. Lord Frieza's word is final. I learned that the hard way by letting you go on planet Sotsu A-79. I should've killed you when I had the chance. Now traitorous leeches like you are going to go therough the same re-training I had to go through."

"Re-Training?" Turles suddenly blurted out, "This is brainwahsing! I have no intention of uprising against Frieza and I don't know why-" Lorelei cut him off with a swift ki blast through his chest. Raditz kneeled down and held his brother in his arms. Turles died that day or so we thought. But that will come later. We stared at Lorelei, eyeing her as she paced from side to side. Whatever Frieza had done to her was too much for me to bear.

"So he brainwahsed you?" I asked, "Lorelei, I..."

"QUIET!" she screamed, "I''ve heard enough out of you! I got close to you in order to learn what you monkeys were planning. You know, Vegeta, I was really starting to like you for awhile, but now you'll just have to be another mindless soldier, or another carcas like your friend there." Loerlei laughed at us, a despicable grin on her face. Raditz seemed poised to attack, but I only stared at her, my mouth wide open. Everything had been a ruse. It had all been a plot of this... this BITCH... to learn of our plans to determine if we needed Frieza's brainwashing or not! I fell to my knees, unable to speak or move or do anything.

"Suddenly, Nappa punched at Lorelei sending her into a nearby mountain, which crumbled to dust.

"NAPPA!" Raditz and I cried in unison.

"I've been waiting to do this since that day back on Planet Vegeta." said Nappa, "Y'know, I always thought you were a little too good to be true. There's nothin' I hate more than women who act like dogs. Then I hate women who are just total idiots. And then there's you. You dirty, conniving bitch! I've had enough! I'm going to kill you!" Nappa advanced towards her, but she jumped to her feet.

"Nice speech, monkey." she said, "But talking won't do you any good. So, I say this, Nappa. On the contrary, I'm going to kill you." Lorelei rushed towards Nappa and kicked him in the gut. Suddenly she was behind him, kneeing him in the lower vertebrae. She took hold of his scalp before he could fly into a hard enough object to stop him.

"I could only stare as Lorelei punched him repeatedly in the sternum. Raditz jumped at her, but she swatted him away. He wasn't half as strong as Nappa, and Lorelei was destroying him. Memories of Lorelei and all the times I had with her flashed by me. I looked at her. Then at the Ginyuu insignia on her armor. Memories of my family back on Planet Vegeta flowed back, and the memories of how I trained with Nappa and how my father used to play with me as a boy. Memories of Bardock, the royal science chancellor, and Paragus, the secretary of war, showering me with gifts and all manner of things. Then more memories of Nappa.

"Nappa trained me.

"Nappa raised me.

"Nappa loved me like the son he never...

"And that was enough to make me pounce on her. Nappa was a closer father figure than my real father. Sure, I loved him, but Nappa made me into a man. I jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. I stare into her large, green eyes, which perfectly complimented her green hair. I almost stopped for a second, but then I thought of Nappa.

"You leave him alone," I said, "Bitch." With that I raised my hand and disentegrated her head with a ki blast, powered by pure emotion. I'm not sure which one, though. Love. Hate. Betrayal. Fear. No, it was probably all of those, and many more. Lorelei hurt me, and that left an unhealable scar."

Bulma looked at her husband and saw him stare blankly at the floor for a moment. It was a painful memory, one of many. Maybe it was better he not go on.

"I know what you'r thinking, woman," siad Vegeta, "But I can go on. I have to. There's only a litlle more. As soon as we re-entered Frieza's ship, we were ambushed by the Ginyuu Force. All three of us were taken to different parts of the ship and Turles' body, which was being carried by Raditz, was thrown in the trash, which was picked up by a band of pirates a few days later.

"Anyhow, we were all put in tiny desensitivity chambers, and then we were given Frieza's own unique brand of brainwahsing. I can't remember a bit of it at all. The next thing I remember is waking up with Nappa in our quarters. It seemed that I had fought Frieza's programming the most, which knocked me out for a few weeks. Raditz was sent to a planet on a mission to recover a soldier that was sent there long ago. Nappa and I were to monitor it via scouter.

"During those few weeks, I said nothing to Nappa, and he said nothing to me. All the memories of Turnia, his son, and the battle with Lorlelei had been lost to him through the brainwashing. I, on the other hand, only forgot about Lorelelei. More weeks passed with no words between the two of us. Suddenly, we began monitoring Raditz's battles with the denizens of that planet, who had high power levels for people of that sector. It astounded us then, that Raditz was killed, but due to the brainwahsing, we had forgotten our ties to him and thought nothing of it.

"Like I said, the only memory I had was that Frieza destroyed my planet. Frieza was the enemy. Then I heard about the Dragonballs. Some... mystical objects that could grant wishes was beyond me. Up until then everything had been pretty normal. And then the Dragonballs came into play.

"And then after that, Kakarot came into play.

"When we got to Earth, I watched as Nappa callously destroyed a city, killing all the citizens. I had some sort of vague memory of Nappa and I destroying a planet, Arlia I believe, but the whole trip was like a blur. Time passed. Nappa was totally different. He had no other desire than to serve Frieza's purpose, to destroy this planet and/or conquer it.

"So we fought the Earth's Special Forces. Nappa wanted to play with them so he released the Saibamen, an experimental bio-engineered being that was first created by Bardock over twenty years back. When I saw Yamcha get killed by the Saibaman, I couldn't help myself. Something snapped in me.

"I laughed.

"The man had defeated the Saibaman, but had been killed by a cheap shot. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Then the short, bald one, Krillin, showed me pure emotion after seeing his friend's death, by obliterating the Saibamen. Our side had lost, but I couldn't help but root for him deep down inside.

"Then Nappa asked me a question that made me come to a decision. He asked, "Can I go kill the reporters?" Those were his exact words. He had been robbed of his soul and his spirit by Frieza. I nodded and watched him follow through.

"After a three hour standstill, which had already resulted in Tien and Chaozu's deaths, Nappa was bloodthirsy once more. He rushed to kill Gohan, a young boy who had done nothing up until now. We had already discerned that he was Kakarot's son. I wanted Kakarot to join us in our fight against Frieza, but I could see now that Nappa had changed sides.

"The next few minutes were a blur. After Piccolo died, I could see my dreams of taking revenge upon Frieza fading away. Nappa and Raditz were gone, and now, without the Namek, the Draonballs were too. Then I came to a startling realization. The Dragonballs were created by the Namek, or Nameks, if you count Kame, so their home planet must have it's own set of Dragonballs! I was a genius.

"Still, I don't remember too much until I was awoken by a loud grunt. That of Kakarot punching Nappa. I watched in awe as Nappa, a man who was in the upper eschelon of fighters in the entire cosmos, was manhandled and tossed around like a rag doll. Although I hated seeing Nappa be destroyed like that, I couldn't help but smile at the potential Kakarot had for possibly being the one to help me vanquish Frieza.

"Then I saw as Nappa was rendered crippled by Kakarot's Kaio-Ken attack. Nappa reached out to me, asking for my help. I whispered to myself, "I am so sorry, old friend. I cannot save one who is already dead. I hope that, in the next world, you find your wife and son and regain that which was taken from you. Goodbye, Nappa. And good luck."

"With that I hoisted Nappa into the air and fired a thunderous blast, disentegrating him. I had finished him off, but in my eyes, thanks to Frieza, Nappa was already dead. Now it was me and the Earthlings. I wished to battle Kakarot in an effort to test his skills. I never realized that I was getting into the fight of my life. Kakarot, Krillin, Gohan, and even Yajirobe, were enough to defeat me. Imagine what it would be like if I teamed with them against Frieza.

"I had found the one. Nappa, Raditz, and even Turles combined with me would've been nothing compared to Frieza, especially with his lieutenants, Zarbon and Dodoria at his side. But now I had found those who could help me in my war. But now it was not just my war, for you see, Frieza wasn't as dumb as I had once thought. He had made the same deduction about the Namekian Dragonballs that I had. The bastard.

"Now on Namek, I was forced to hide from Frieza, but I couldn't help but cause a few Namek casualties on the way. Maybe Frieza's tricks had gotten to me, too. Or maybe I had always like the kill. But whatever it was, on Namek, I became the most cold-blooded being I had ever seen. And I loved it.

"Maybe that was what I needed. A mean streak. Time passed and the battle with the Ginyuu Force began. I watched as Rikum utterly destroyed us all. Krillin, Gohan, and I esaily fell by the wayside. Then Kakarot appeared again. Kakarot showed me what a true Saiyan could accomplish. He dispose of the Ginyuu's easily and even overthrew Captain Ginyuu himself, although he took a bit of damage.

"Then the battle with Frieza himself came. I watched as Frieza hovered towards us, his tail twisting and contorting behind him. Maybe there was no way I could beat him. Not even with Kakarot. I felt it come back. A feeling I hadn't felt since that day I first kissed Lorelei on the hand.

"Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear shook my very body. Again a blur. Frieza took us to our limits. All of us, including the newly wished back Piccolo. Frieza showed me the adavanced form I had seen the day we returned from Wyndia. Then, after more firce battling, he evolved again. Then again.

"Still, we kept fighting. There was no running from this battle. He would hunt us down. Dende had been killed and Piccolo was injured. I was now the last hope. And then I fell too. Frieza wrapped his sickening tail around my throat, squeezing every last breath out of me. I tried to struggle, but I wasn't stupid. It would only deny the inevitable. I was to die that day.

"And then, just in the nick of time, once again, Kakarot arrived. I was too far gone to save, however. I said few parting words to Kakarot, words that I cannot recall, and then I did something I had never even come close to doing.

"I cried. Everything had all bulit up to this moment. Everything I had done with Nappa, and Raditz, and Lorelei, and Turnia, and all the Wyndians. This was the culmination of it. This was the end. As my spirit faded into the next world, I saw my life flash before my eyes. Then... I was gone.

"You've never died before, have you, Bulma? It's a horrible feeling. It's like you're sick and you're only getting sicker as the seconds slowly tick by. When you finally reach the afterlife, though, it all goes away, and you're alowed to see everything. Even in death, Frieza's influence tortured Nappa. I could see Turnia trying to comfort her husband, who wanted nothing more than to kill all things. It saddened me. Still, I couldn't help but find joy in the fact that Kakarot was annhilating Frieza.

"Then I was wished back, to once again battle Frieza, only to have it taken away from me by the wish. I was transported back to Earth. There I met you for what was really the first time. I fell in love with you there, but I couldn't admit it. So I left, in search of Kakarot.

"More time passed and you know how everything turned out. I'm now where I belong. Here on Earth. I may have lost some friends, but I gained a family. I love you, Bulma. And having a child, well, that's the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And nothing can ever top that."

Bulma looked at her husband. "Nothing?" she asked, "Well, um, what would you say if I told you I was... um, pregnant?" Vegeta whirled around and grabbed his wife's shoulders.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Bulma smiled and nodded. Vegeta picked up Bulma and spun her around. Life could only go uphill from here. Everything had come full circle. When Vegeta had started out, he was a happy child in a loving home. Now he was probably the happiest man on Earth, and in the most loving home of them all.

Vegeta kissed his wife and walked inside.

_

So that's it for Heart to Heart. I hope you liked it. So, I'm going to start on the Idiot's Guide to Gundam Wing any day now. It won't be nearly as long as the Dragonball one, since there's just not as much material. Anywho, um, also check my profile in the coming weeks. There's going to be a few fics showing up there that are in sections you probably don't usually look in.

So, check out my website rpg/MATTSPGE. I'm serious. No one came and I spruced it all up and everything! C'mon! You'll like it! Also feel free to E-Mail me at superguymatt for anything you want. Reviews, ads, spam, contributions to my site, jokes, or if you just want me to read your story. I'll find the time to do so. Also, I'm looking to interview some people, so if you don't mind being interviewed (Via E-Mail) then drop me a line!

Well, that's it! Bye- bye!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


End file.
